Shooting Star
by Nina Foster
Summary: Uma garota comum de repente se vê envolvida em um mundo que ela achava que só existia em histórias fantásticas. Personagens próprios.
1. Prólogo

O universo Twilight pertence a Stephanie Meyer. Só estou pegando emprestado para me divertir um pouco. Não espero ganhar nada com isso.

N/A.: Mais um resultado dos meus delírios... Não espere ver Edward, Bella, Jacob e todos os outros como principais por aqui... Eles aparecem sim, mas só no plano de fundo. O foco são personagens novos, produtos da minha imaginaçãozinha fértil. =p

Have Fun =D

* * *

**Shooting Star**

**Prólogo.**

Nós dois nos encaramos por um longo tempo. Era ainda mais difícil do que eu imaginava que seria. Eu tinha medo de me mover, de respirar, de desviar os olhos dele. Qualquer mínimo movimento podia disparar uma reação que eu não saberia controlar. E ao mesmo tempo que meu coração doía dentro do peito, pedindo para que eu corresse para seus braços, meu cérebro gritava que aquilo tudo era loucura.

Por mais que eu segurasse a respiração o perfume dele entrava pelas minhas narinas e me deixava louca. Eu só não sabia ainda se isso era bom ou não. Não era como eu me lembrava. Mas seria tolice pensar que tudo continuaria do mesmo jeito depois de tudo que aconteceu.

Estudei o rosto dele, tentando descobrir o que se passava por sua cabeça. Ele me encarava, ameaçador e, ao contrário de mim, expirava e inspirava profundamente.

Eu precisava dizer alguma coisa. Antes que um dos dois fizesse alguma besteira.

Respirei profundamente para encher meus pulmões de ar e imediatamente percebi que tinha cometido um erro. O perfume me envolveu completamente e o pouco auto-controle que me restava escorreu entre meus dedos.


	2. Stage 1

**Stage 1.**  
Um dia qualquer, uma garota qualquer...

_Just an ordinary day, just tryin' to get by..._

Para mim, não há lugar mais tranquilo para se viver do que aqui na reserva. Aqui todos se conhecem, todos são parentes. Como uma vila no meio do nada, cheia de caipiras. E como todo bom bando de caipiras, também temos nossas próprias lendas e histórias, que nossos avós ouviram de seus avós, que por sua vez ouviram de seus avós...

O problema de se viver em uma reserva é justamente isso. Temos um respeito tão grande pelo passado, que dificilmente algo de novidade acontece. Todo mundo se conhece, nunca há ninguém novo. Meus colegas de classe são os mesmos desde a pré-escola.

Tenho agora 15 anos e sou uma das melhores alunas da minha turma. Não que seja difícil. Em uma turma pequena como a minha... Somos em 16 alunos. Parece pouco, mas somos uma das maiores turmas da escola da reserva... Somos 10 garotas e 6 garotos. Olhando de longe, para alguém que não nos conheça, devemos todos ser mais ou menos parecidos. Um mar de cabelos escuros e lisos e pele avermelhada... Sabe aquela piada do caminhão de japoneses? É a mesma coisa.

E quanto a mim? Eu sou como a maioria por aqui. Um pouco menor que a maioria, verdade. Mas meu cabelo é escuro e liso como o de todos. Minha pele também é um pouco mais clara, mas ainda naquele tom avermelhado, que chamaria atenção em qualquer lugar, menos aqui. Meus olhos são castanho-escuros, grandes e redondos. Nariz pequeno, lábios grossos, queixo pontudo.

Não sou dessas que fala muito. Prefiro ficar quieta no meu canto, só observando os outros e ouvindo a conversa. Também adoro ler. Principalmente na hora do almoço, na escola. E era isso que eu fazia, hoje, enquanto minhas duas melhores amigas, Claire e Emma, comentavam as últimas fofocas da escola.

- Não vieram de volta...

- Ouvi dizer que eles estão com o Uley agora...

- Tadinho do Josh, sentado sozinho lá...- era difícil me concentrar com as duas cochichando ao meu lado - Devíamos chamar ele pra sentar aqui...

Parei de tentar prestar atenção no que lia e ergui os olhos pras duas.

- Chamar quem?

Tarde demais. Emma já tinha se levantado a acenava tentando chamar a atenção da figura solitária do outro lado do refeitório. Antes que eu pudesse protestar, o garoto nos viu, enquanto Claire gesticulava desesperadamente pra ele vir sentar conosco.

O garoto pegou sua bandeja e sua mochila e veio até nossa mesa. Ergui os olhos para olhá-lo. Não me lembrava que ele fosse tão alto assim. Nem tão... forte.

Ele olhou Claire, Emma e eu por último. Depois colocou sua bandeja na nossa frente e sentou do lado oposto da mesa.

- Claire, Emma, Ashley... - ele largou a mochila no banco ao seu lado. Mal-humorado.

- Tudo bem, Joshua? - Claire deu sorriso brilhante de sempre.

- Beleza. - ele resmungou e voltou a atenção para sua bandeja.

- E onde estão o Mark e o Ethan? Ainda doentes?

Ele olhou para Claire por um instante antes de suspirar e começar a falar.

- Acho que não. Vi eles com o Uley ontem. - dava pra sentir uma pontinha de mágoa em sua voz.

- E você não foi junto?

- Não me chamaram.

Eu só ouvia a conversa, tendo desistido de vez do meu livro. Joshua não costumava falar conosco, e eu não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que conseguia conversar com qualquer um. Mas não conseguia deixar de sentir uma certa pena do garoto. Seus dois melhores amigos tinham entrado para outra turminha e o deixado de fora.

A turma de Sam Uley sempre tinha parecido estranha pra mim. Eram todos grandões, mal-encarados. Nos últimos anos víamos o grupo ir crescendo, atraindo os garotos da reserva. O grupo era unicamente de garotos. Leah Clearwater era a única garota, mas era tão assustadora quanto os outros membros. Ás vezes até mais.

Claire continuava tagarelando com Emma, enquanto Joshua já tinha voltado a atenção para seu almoço. Quando percebeu que eu o observava, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas pra mim. Simplesmente encolhi os ombros e voltei pro meu livro.

xxx

Na semana seguinte, Mark voltou a assistir às aulas e dias depois, Ethan também voltou. Mas nenhum dos dois voltou a andar com Joshua. Sentavam junto com Seth Clearwater, irmão de Leah, e que também andava com Uley. Todos pareciam sempre exaustos, como se passassem as noites em claro e não eram raras as vezes que faltavam às aulas.

Dias depois, foi a vez de Joshua sumir. E enquanto comentavam pela escola que ele também tinha pego a tão falada epidemia de gripe que vinha pegando todos os meninos da reserva, Emma comentava que tinha o visto com o grupo de Sam Uley na praia da reserva.


	3. Stage 2

**Stage 2**  
Um garoto qualquer...

_Just an ordinary boy__  
_

A semana de provas chegou e varreu Joshua e o bando de Sam Uley da minha cabeça. Passava as tardes ajudando Claire e Emma com os estudos, e aproveitando para revisar o conteúdo das provas.

Por volta do meio da semana, Joshua voltou para a escola e, aparentemente, a andar com Mark e Ethan. Agora os três formavam um grupo sonolento e sério no fundo da sala, quase invisíveis, apesar daquele tamanho todo.

No dia que o resultado das provas foi divulgado, os alunos se amontoavam como de costume em volta do mural onde as notas haviam sido colocadas. Esperava com Claire que Emma se acotovelasse com os outros alunos para ver nossa nota.

- Senhorita Ashley Brown... - Emma voltou saltitante pro nosso lado - Parabéns, acima da média em todas. Eu odeio você. - ela riu e olhou para Claire - Química e Matemática pra nós.

- Nenhuma novidade... - Claire encolheu os ombros, indiferente.

- Vai nos ajudar, né? - Emma me olhou, esperançosa.

- Claro. - sorri pra elas e corri os olhos pela sela, vendo os outros alunos. A maioria já tinha visto suas notas e comentava com os colegas os resultados das provas. Mark, Ethan e Joshua conversavam em voz alta, rindo de alguma coisa que Ethan havia dito.

Joshua disse alguma coisa que fez os amigos rirem e correu os olhos pela sala também. Nossos olhares se cruzaram por um instante e eu desviei depressa. Detestava que me pegassem encarando. Voltei a atenção para a conversa de Claire e Emma, que agora estavam marcando os dias para estudarem para as provas de recuperação.

- O que tem de errado com o Josh? - Emma olhava para o fundo da sala, curiosa.

Voltei a olhar para o grupinho e encontrei Joshua encarando nós três com os olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta. Os amigos continuavam conversando e rindo, sem perceber nada. Vários segundos se passaram e ele não se moveu. Ergui as sobrancelhas pra ele, esperando que ele reagisse.

Ele piscou, voltando à Terra. Levantou da carteira, virou as costas e saiu da sala o mais rápido que pode, sem correr.

- Viu, Ash, ninguém suporta uma nerd como você... - Claire riu - Espantou o coitado do Josh...

Eu ri, sem prestar muita atenção. Ethan olhava a porta por onde Joshua tinha saído, enquanto Mark voltava o olhar na nossa direção. Ele cutucou o amigo e murmurou alguma coisa pra ele. Ethan nos olhou também e deu um pequeno sorriso. Em seguida os dois se levantaram também e saíram da sala atrás de Joshua.

xxx

A semana seguinte prometia ser tranquila. Pelo menos pra mim. A maioria da sala estaria se matando de estudar para as provas de recuperação, enquanto eu teria as tardes livres pra fazer o que quisesse. É verdade que tinha prometido ajudar Claire e Emma, mas mesmo assim estaria mais tranquila que normalmente.

Joshua sumiu por dois dias antes de voltar. Parecia mais fora de órbita que o normal e com frequência o pegava encarando nosso grupinho. Provavelmente estava interessado em uma das meninas. Emma, provavelmente. Claire era mais bonita, loira, alta, se destacava fácil entre as garotas da reserva. Mas Emma parecia ser mais o tipo dele, mais esportiva, falante...

Na quinta-feira, estávamos nós três estudando no horário do almoço, ou melhor, eu tentava chamar a atenção das duas para o livro de química aberto no meio da mesa, enquanto Emma e Claire tagarelavam incessantemente.

-Ih, lá vem o esquisitão... - as duas riram e eu ergui os olhos do livro pra ver quem era.

Joshua vinha andando até nós, sério. Atrás dele, seus amigos observavam de sua mesa, curiosos. Ele parou ao nosso lado e encarou nós três em silêncio.

- Oi Josh. - Claire sorriu pra ele, tentando fazê-lo falar alguma coisa.

- Oi. - ele respondeu e continuou nos encarando. Uma de cada vez. Respirou fundo. - Como foram nas provas?

- O de sempre.. - Emma encolheu os ombros - Pegamos química e matemática, mas a nerd aqui... - ela me cutucou - Passou em todas. - ela olhou pra ele - E você?

- Ah, parabéns, Ashley... - ele disse, sem olhar pra mim - Bom, eu peguei matemática, físca e história. - ele fez uma careta - Acho que perdi muitas aulas.

- Perdeu mesmo...

- Ah, Ashley, já que você foi bem em todas as provas... - ele olhou de verdade pra mim pela primeira vez, nervoso - Acha que pode me ajudar?

Olhei-o, preocupada. Era a primeira vez que alguém parecia ter _medo_ de falar comigo.

- Claro que posso... - encolhi os ombros - Amanhã, depois da aula, vou ajudar as meninas com matemática e você pode vir junto... Depois vemos as outras matérias...

- Você deveria começar a cobrar... - Emma riu pra mim - Ia ficar rica...

Joshua continuava parado na nossa frente.

- Ah... Obrigado, então... - ele deu um sorriso nervoso e se afastou depressa.

* * *

N/A.: Segundo capítulo e desculpem a enrolação toda. Logo chegamos na parte interessante... (pelo menos pra mim xD)

Tnks para Olga, Marco, Mírian e para o povo q acompanha essa história no rpg crepúsculo... Obrigada pelos comentários e pela motivação ^^


	4. Stage 3

**Stage 3**  
Estudos...

_But he was looking to the sky_

Joshua nos encontrou na biblioteca, depois da aula. Ele sentou-se na ponta da mesa, ao lado de Emma, o mais longe possível de mim. Ao contrário das meninas, que passaram a tarde toda tagarelando, ele parecia incrivelmente concentrado nos exercícios que resolvíamos e entendeu depressa a matéria dos dias que tinha perdido.

No fim da tarde, combinei com minhas amigas de ajudá-las no dia seguinte, sábado, na casa de Emma. E com Josh marcamos na biblioteca, na semana seguinte.

Na segunda, me despedi de Claire e Emma e fui para a biblioteca encontrar Joshua.

Ele já estava lá, com seus livros abertos sobre a mesa, olhando em volta, os dedos batucando na madeira, distraído.

Dessa vez ele não parecia tão concentrado quanto na semana passada. Não conseguia lembrar as fórmulas, esquecia o que estava fazendo no meio do exercício, se atrapalhava com o material. Pacientemente expliquei os mesmos exercícios três, quatro vezes e o ajudei a montar um formulário com as fórmulas mais importantes pra prova de recuperação.

Quem sabe a ausência das meninas fosse o motivo de tanta distração. Quando as duas estavam ali, ele se preocupava em querer impressioná-las e mostrar que era um bom aluno. Agora que estávamos só nós dois, não havia ninguém pra impressionar.

Na terça, enquanto o ajudava a revisar o conteúdo de história, perdi a paciência. Briguei com ele. Se ele queria impressionar alguém, era bom que tirasse boas notas. Para minha surpresa ele ficou vermelho de vergonha e baixou os olhos pro livro, pedindo desculpas.

Depois disso ele ficou mais atento, apesar de parecer estar com ainda mais medo de mim. No fim da tarde, antes de ir embora, ele me agradeceu pela ajuda, pediu desculpas novamente e foi embora, quieto como sempre.

xxx

A semana seguiu tranquila. Na sexta revisei toda a matéria com Emma e Claire. Joshua não veio pedir ajuda de volta. No sábado fomos à praia, distrair um pouco, mas o tempo estava tão frio que nenhuma de nós teve coragem de entrar na água. Passamos o dia sentadas na areia, de calça jeans e casaco, vendo o mar e conversando. Nesse dia não vimos o grupo de Uley por lá.

O mês seguiu. Com o tempo livre, consegui ler dois dos grossos. Agora estava começando a ler Stephen King. Comecei por um livro de contos curtos de terror que me obrigava a continuar lendo enquanto não chegasse no fim da história. Em três dias terminei o livro e emendei com À Espera de Um Milagre, que só conhecia pelo filme.

Enquanto isso, Emma e Claire fizeram as provas de recuperação, e apesar de não ter saído o resultado ainda, tinham certeza de que haviam conseguido recuperar a nota. Não sabia se Joshua tinha ido bem nas suas provas ou não.

A resposta só veio na semana seguinte, quando saíram os resultados. Tanto Claire e Emma quanto Joshua conseguiram recuperar suas notas. As meninas queriam ir à Port Angeles comemorar e Claire, a única de nós que já podia dirigir, já planejava como pegar emprestado o carro da irmã mais velha para nos levar à cidade.

Enquanto as duas discutiam animadamente onde iríamos, Joshua se aproximou da nossa mesa. Ergui os olhos para olhá-lo. Como ele podia crescer tanto? Devia ser proibido que as pessoas fossem altas assim...

- Oi. - ele mesmo começou a conversa. Estava avançando.

- Hey, Josh - Claire sorriu - Tudo bem?

- Aham. - ele olhou pra mim. - Viu que recuperei as notas?

- Vi sim... - sorri pra ele - Parabéns.

Ele respondeu ao meu sorriso e olhou para a mesa.

- Não teria conseguido sem você. - ele murmurou, sem olhar pra mim. Atrás dele, via Ethan e Mark nos olhando de sua mesa, curiosos. Claire cutucou Emma com o cotovelo, sem que Joshua percebesse, e as duas riram baixinho.

- Não foi nada. - olhei feio para as duas - Você também é um bom aluno.

- Acho que estou lhe devendo um favor. - ele disse, ainda sem olhar pra mim. Achei ter visto ele corando. O que era isso agora? Olhei pra ele, sem entender.

- Não precisa, Joshua... Eu só...

- Escuta. - ele me interrompeu - Eu quero retribuir, tá? - ele se apoiou na mesa e olhou pra mim. Concordei com a cabeça e fiquei quieta, afinal não queria acabar apanhando de um cara daquele tamanho. - Posso te levar no cinema esse fim de semana? Eu pago. Você escolhe o filme.

Claire e Emma tinham parado de respirar do meu lado. Eu só olhei pra ele. Tinha alguma coisa errada aí...

- Isso... - eu comecei, mas ele me interrompeu de volta.

- Não é um encontro. Só acho que você ia gostar de sair da reserva um pouco. Posso te levar de carro. - continuava sério.

- Tudo bem, então. - claro. Ele queria chegar em mim antes de atacar Emma. Vai ver era isso - Quem mais vai?

Ele encolheu o ombro, como se não se importasse muito, mas o gesto saiu meio estranho, como se tivesse sido ensaiado.

- Mark e Ethan não podem ir, têm compromisso, então acho que seremos só nós dois.

Estreitei os olhos. Tinha alguma coisa _muito _errada ali, mas não conseguia saber o que era.

- Tudo bem. - encolhi os ombros e Claire e Emma pareceram ter voltado à vida, se cutucando mutuamente.

- Pego você na Sexta-feira, às sete, Ok? - ele relaxou os ombros.

- Ok.

Ele deu um sorriso nervoso para nós três e se afastou depressa, enquanto Claire e Emma riam silenciosamente.

* * *

N/A.: Capítulos curtinhos...

É, com a correria q anda minha vida, não deu tempo de postar o capiítulo novo antes...

Tnks de volta par Hay, Marco e Matt que comentaram no fórum e pra tds q leem e acompanham ^^


	5. Stage 4

**Stage 4**  
Cinema

_And as he asked if I would come along..._

Eu não sabia o que esperar da ida ao cinema. Claire e Emma queriam ir sexta na minha casa, depois da aula, me ajudar a me arrumar e ficarem me perturbando, rindo como duas loucas. Dispensei as duas na mesma hora.

Não sabia bem o que usar. Na reserva andava o tempo todo de calça jeans e camiseta, mas para ir até Port Angeles à noite tinha a impressão que era melhor vestir uma coisa melhorzinha. Não estava acostumada a usar saia e a única que eu tinha era meio... brega demais. Tinha comprado anos atrás pra ir em uma festa de aniversário e agora estava completamente fora de moda.

Acabei decidindo pela calça jeans mais bonitinha que tinha. Uma camiseta branca, folgada e uma jaqueta de couro roubada da minha mãe por cima. Estava tentando decidir o que fazer com o meu cabelo (liso demais, ficava escorrido de qualquer jeito), quando ouvi a buzina do carro de Joshua vindo da rua. Peguei a carteira, joguei no bolso da jaqueta, gritei pra minha mãe que estava saindo e fugi antes que pudessem me segurar.

Joshua estava parado, encostado no carro, que devia ser de seu pai. Sorriu quando me viu saindo de casa.

- Bem na hora.

Sorri de volta pra ele, contornei o carro e entrei pela porta do carona, enquanto ele entrava e ligava o carro.

- Então, tudo bem? - coloquei o cinto e ele saiu pela rua com o carro.

- Tudo. E você? - fiquei grata por ele manter os olhos na rua, pegando a saída para a estrada que ia para Port Angeles.

- Bem também. - olhei pela janela as árvores passando, sem saber o que dizer.

Nós dois ficamos quietos, enquanto as árvores se afastaram e o mar ficou visível. A estrada passava há poucos metros do penhasco, protegido apenas por uma cerca de proteção de madeira.

Suspirei, enquanto Joshua dirigia cuidadosamente por esse pedaço. O silêncio me irritava um pouco. Não sabia se podia falar alguma coisa. Afinal, dirigir devia ser uma coisa que exigia concentração. Principalmente quando se é iniciante. Meu pai odiava que eu falasse com ele enquanto ele estava no volante. Mas podia ligar o rádio, não podia? Eu não quis pedir, pois sabia que Joshua deixaria, mesmo que isso o desconcentrasse. Mas o silêncio me matava. _Por que não ligavam o rádio de uma vez?_

Joshua estendeu a mão e ligou o rádio. Eu olhei pra ele, pasma. A música que tocava era um rock, um pouco pesado demais pro meu gosto, mas mil vezes melhor que o silêncio.

- Silêncio irrita, né? - ele falou, olhando pra estrada.

Olhei pra ele, tentando ver se ele estava rindo de mim ou alguma coisa assim. Não... parecia concentrado... Será que tinha deixado tão na cara que não gostava do silêncio? Suspirei.

- Então, vamos ver o que? - ele perguntou.

- Não sei... - encolhi os ombros - Tem um legal do Tarantino pra gente ver...

- Tarantino? - ele olhou pra mim por um instante - Certeza? Tem uma comédia...

- Você prefere? Comédia não tem graça nenhuma no cinema... Filme de ação é mais legal, com explosões gigantes, sangue esguichando... - ri.

Ele riu.

- Por mim tudo bem... Até prefiro também... Mas achei que garotas gostassem de outras coisas...

- Só por que sou garota, não quer dizer que não possa gostar de coisas de meninos. - encolhi os ombros. Detestava que achassem que eu gostava de coisas de "menininha".

Como o combinado, deixei que Joshua pegasse as entradas, mas quase saímos no tapa pra ver quem pagaria as pipocas e os refris. Claro que ele, tendo o dobro do meu tamanho, acabou me convencendo que pagaria tudo, mas prometeu que na próxima vez, me deixava pagar.

Ele passou o filme todo olhando pra mim, preocupado. Como se achasse que eu ia sair correndo da sala, que cobrisse os olhos ou alguma coisa assim. Mas eu realmente gostava de filmes assim, qual era o problema?

Saímos do cinema ainda comentando o filme, eu rindo do casal que estava do nosso lado na sala. A garota tinha coberto os olhos o filme todo e agora reclamava com o namorado. Fomos até o estacionamento e entramos no carro ainda conversando. Era estranho ver Joshua falando tanto. Ele sempre tinha sido quieto, sério. E aquele tamanho todo só servia para intimidar ainda mais...

Ele ligou o carro e o rádio e saiu do estacionamento. Encostei a cabeça no banco e fiquei vendo a paisagem passar.

- Então, gostou do filme? - ele entrou na estrada de volta para a reserva, sem tirar os olhos do trânsito - Deu pra sua cota de sangue e explosões?

- Adorei. - ri - Mas sangue e explosões nunca são suficientes pra mim...

- Você é estranha... - ele riu junto - Mas então podemos repetir a dose um dia desses...

Eu olhei pra ele. Joshua ficou quieto de repente, olhando a estrada. Não era o que eu esperava. Por que ele iria querer me levar no cinema de novo? E onde entrava a Emma nisso tudo? Não era dela que ele gostava?

- Podemos sim... - eu me ouvi respondendo. Espera. Quem disse que eu queria? - Tenho que pagar uma pipoca pra você.

Ele riu, mais tranquilo do que quando íamos para o cinema e continuou dirigindo. Eu olhei pela janela e vi os penhascos se aproximarem de volta. O grupinho de Sam Uley vivia por ali...

- Então você é amigos do Uley agora? - eu perguntei, sem pensar muito.

- Ah... - ele pareceu ser pego de surpresa - Acho que sim... - encolheu os ombros - Por que?

- Tenho visto você andando com o grupo dele pela reserva... - olhei as pedras e depois o mar, lá embaixo. Cair daqui não devia ser legal - Ele é... estranho.

- Ele é gente fina. - ele saiu da estrada e entrou na reserva.

- Se você diz... – suspirei e fiquei olhando a paisagem.


	6. Stage 5

**Stage 5**  
Cinema

_I started to realize,  
That every day he finds just what he's looking for_

Claire e Emma passaram o fim de semana todo me atormentando enquanto tentavam arrancar de mim o que tinha acontecido na sexta a noite. Não tinha acontecido nada demais. Fomos no cinema e pronto. Só.

Eu esperava ver Joshua na escola, na segunda feira, mas ele não apareceu. Nem ele, nem nenhum dos garotos do grupinho de Uley. E assim seguiu até o fim da semana.

No sábado, eu, Claire e Emma fomos passear na praia. Estávamos em novembro e só alguém muito louco teria coragem de entrar no mar com um frio desses. Apenas sentamos na areia e ficamos conversando.  
Estávamos ali, quando vimos, de longe, Joshua e Ethan conversando na beira da floresta que chegava perto da praia. Eu levantei e acenei para eles até chamar sua atenção. Os dois nos olharam por um tempo antes de se aproximarem. Apesar do frio, usavam apenas bermudas. Joshua usava um par de chinelos de dedo, enquanto Ethan caminhava com os pés no chão.

- Você não foi pra aula essa semana. - acusei Joshua, antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa.

- Desculpe. - ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda, constrangido. - Estou ocupado.

- Passeando por aí com o Uley? – zombei.

- É importante... Nós...

- Então, garotas, o que estão programando pro fim de semana? - interrompeu Ethan, sorrindo.

- Estamos pensando em ir até Port Angeles hoje à noite... - disse Claire. Ela olhou para os dois, esperançosa - Não querem ir junto?

- Port Angeles? - falou Joshua depressa. Ele e Ethan se entreolharam - Por que não deixam para outro dia?

- Por quê? - Emma ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Não temos nada pra fazer hoje à noite...

- Porque a gente não pode ir hoje. - Ethan sorriu – Por que não esperamos até semana que vem e vamos todos juntos?

Joshua olhou o amigo interrogativamente, mas não disse nada. Eu olhei eles um instante antes de ver com Emma e Claire o que elas achavam.

- Por mim tudo bem... - murmurou Emma - Podemos fazer outra coisa...

- Temos aquela festinha do pijama pra fazer... - Claire riu.

Os meninos pareceram aliviados ao nos ver desistir tão rápido da idéia. Ethan olhou para a floresta atrás de nós de repente e cutucou Joshua.

- Hora de ir...

Joshua olhou para nós como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Por fim encolheu os ombros e virou-se para seguir Ethan. Parou e voltou a olhar pra mim.

- Eu não me esqueci que você me deve uma pipoca.

- Vê se aparece na escola. - eu disse, séria.

Ele riu e correu para alcançar Ethan que já chegava na floresta.

xxx

Os garotos do grupinho de Sam Uley apareciam raramente para as aulas. Nunca todos eles, como se estivessem se revezando para pegar a matéria. Joshua aparecia uma ou duas vezes por semana, sempre parecendo exausto e não eram raras as vezes que ele acabava dormindo na aula.

Já pensava em ter uma conversa séria com Joshua, quando ele e todos os outros garotos do grupinho de Sam Uley pararam de vez de ir às aulas. Secretamente comecei a planejar invadir a casa de Joshua e exigir satisfações, ou de repente, comprar briga com o próprio Uley de uma vez. Ele não podia obrigar os garotos a perderem as aulas.

Depois do ano-novo, veio a primeira neve da estação. Já era tarde da noite e eu estava no meu quarto, no primeiro andar, conversando com Claire pela internet, quando ouvi batidas no vidro da janela.  
Fui ver o que era e encontrei Joshua parado do lado de fora. Só de bermuda. Na neve. Olhei pra ele, surpresa.

- Oi... - ele deu um sorriso torto pra mim. A voz abafada pelo vidro.

- Oi... - abri a janela e o vento frio invadiu meu quarto. Como que eles não estava congelando vestido assim? - Comecei a achar que você tinha sido abduzido.

Ele riu, nervoso.

- Queria falar com você.

- Ah... - pensei um instante. O seria melhor me encontrarem com um garoto semi-nu dentro ou fora do meu quarto? Vesti um casaco e pulei a janela, desajeitada. Ele me ajudou a chegar ao chão e descobri, que apesar do frio, sua pele parecia incrivelmente quente.

- Desculpa por aparecer a essa hora. - ele disse, sério, sem soltar minha mão. - Mas eu precisava muito falar com você.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - olhei ele, preocupada. Eu não tentei me soltar, o calor da mão dele era bom naquele frio todo - Foi o Uley? Ele...

- Escuta. - ele me interrompeu - Não posso demorar. - ele respirou fundo e olhou pra mim. - Vai acontecer uma coisa amanhã... E eu não sei como vão ser as coisas depois... Eu não sei... quando vou voltar a te ver...

Eu fiquei quieta. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas achei melhor que ele terminasse tudo antes que eu começasse com as perguntas. Mesmo de casaco, comecei a tremer de frio.

- Eu não posso te contar agora, mas prometo que quando acabar, você vai saber de tudo... - ele olhou para minha mão na sua - Eu queria que você soubesse que eu gosto de você Ash. De verdade.

Olhei pra ele tentando absorver. Tinha alguma coisa que não estava certo. Desde quando...? Esqueci o frio e senti meu rosto esquentando.

Me segurando pela mão, ele delicadamente me puxou mais pra perto. Eu suspeitava vagamente que essa era a hora que eu devia dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras rodavam na minha cabeça, sem conseguir formar um pensamento que fizesse sentido. As mãos dele subiram pelos meus braços e podia sentir como eram quentes, mesmo através do casaco.

- Eu não devia estar obrigando você a ficar nesse frio... - ele deu um sorriso torto - Acho melhor você entrar.

Ele deu um passo pra trás, pra ir embora. Eu encontrei minha voz.

- Você vai demorar pra voltar? - murmurei.

Ele ficou quieto.

- Não sei. - percebi o medo de alguma coisa no seu rosto - Sam disse que logo vai estar tudo bem... Mas eu não sei...

Respirei fundo. Agora que ele tinha se afastado, o frio era ainda pior.

- Vou estar esperando.

O rosto dele se iluminou. Ele voltou a avançar na minha direção. Em um milésimo de segundo seus braços estavam na minha cintura e seus lábios nos meus. E tão rápido quanto chegou em mim, ele se afastou.

Joshua riu pra mim e sem dizer mais nada, foi embora.


End file.
